Sweeter Than Popcorn
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to the cinema. JANTO!


"This way" Jack said grabbing hold of Ianto's hand and pulling him towards a cinema screen room, "What are we watching Jack?" Ianto asked while still being pulled along by an over excited Jack Harkness. Jack didn't reply but Ianto persisted, "Jack?", "You'll see" Jack answered, and led Ianto to their seats. Ianto sat down still curious as to what they were going to see and kept looking over to Jack for hints, but Jack kept quiet. The screen in the cinema widened and an old fashioned film started to play; Ianto's favourite kind, the numbers counted down as the film in the projector flickered. 'Laurel and Hardy' was the names that appeared on the screen before them, it was a comedy, and Jack loved to hear Ianto laugh. Ianto looked at Jack and said "You really do listen when I talk don't you, I thought you tuned out most of the time", "You'd be surprised" Jack admitted whilst Ianto sunk in his seat. Jack shuffled a little to get comfortable and then sat still as the film began.

All through the hilarious things that were happening on screen Jack would point out that he once knew that person that appeared in front of them on the big screen, and told storied, distracting Ianto away from the film and towards Jack, listening to his voice and the excitement in his tone. Ianto loved old movies, especially the comedic ones, but he also loved to listen to Jack's stories. Jack had led a very long life and met so many amazing people, and his stories never seized to amaze Ianto. Half the time he knew Jack was making them up, but a good proportion of the time he wasn't, like then. Ianto could tell if Jack was lying, he would fiddle with the buttons on his coat, Ianto looked down at Jack's hands and they were firmly placed on his knees.

"Oh this guy was a total tool, he looks so happy on that screen but when I had words with him he was as miserable as they come, he complained about every little thing, and he thought he was the star of the movie, he told me to get him some water once, I told him that it wasn't his name as the title of the movie so he could go get it himself, which he did finally after trying to stare me out. It was silly really because he didn't look where he was going and fell into that haystack, that one!, right there!, and I had to sit down I was laughing so hard!". Ianto laughed at Jack's story and was fascinated to know that he was with someone that had met the stars that he saw in front of him, he felt connected, like they were meant for each other. Ianto didn't believe in fate, but what were the chances that Jack knew people in all of Ianto's favourite films?.

Ianto turned his head back to the screen once Jack had finished speaking and concentrated on the film, laughing at the funny bits. Jack watched the film, but every so often he would look back and see Ianto smiling, he thought it was cute, but wasn't going to admit that. After a while Jack placed his hand on Ianto's that was on the arm rest, Ianto looked back at Jack with his piecing blue eyes that glimmered in the projected light and Ianto spread out his fingers so that Jack could place his between Ianto's, and then they looked back at the screen.

Ianto felt a little uncomfortable that he was going to the cinema with his boss, but then he thought, its Jack, and let himself relax a bit. He was a little cautious though, every now and then he would look around the cinema when Jack wasn't looking and see if he could spot anyone he knew. He'd been doing this since his sister Rhi had said that one of her mates spotted him with Jack and reported back to her with the gossip, he wouldn't be surprised if a long lost cousin that he didn't even know about was sitting in there spying on his, ready to report back to his sister. He wanted to share his life with her, and tell her all about Jack, but it was awkward and he didn't like awkward situations, so he did his best to avoid them, and if that was not telling his sister he had fallen for a man, then that was it.

Ianto saw that it was clear, and to be quite honest he didn't care anymore, it was his date with Jack and he was going to enjoy himself. Jack stretched his arm out across the two seats and gently laid it on Ianto's shoulders, Ianto placed his other hand that was free into Jack's and then snuggled up closer to Jack, laying his head on Jack's chest, and Jack stroked Ianto's hair, before he kissed his head. They sat in each other's arms watching the rest of the film until Ianto leant up and kissed Jack's lips, Jack kissed Ianto Jack but for longer, and Ianto had to pause for a breath. They were making out in the back seats of the cinema and heard someone shout "Get a room!", which they ignored and carried on kissing each other's mouths.

Ianto liked that Jack knew all these little things about him, he thought it was sweet, and it was a relief that when he babbled on from time to time; which was a rarity, that Jack did listen even though he didn't look like it. Jack was one of those people who just couldn't sit still and was distracted by the slightest of things. But Ianto didn't mind, Jack wasn't perfect and neither was he, and that's the way he liked it.

The film finished and neither of them actually saw the ending, they were too busy lip locking. When the few people that were in the cinema had fled, Ianto stood up, with Jack following and they left the cinema. On the way back to the SUV Ianto was thinking of ways he could repay Jack, places he could take him, or gifts that he could buy him. He knew that Jack felt guilty for leaving him and that's what their date was about, but Ianto wanted to let Jack know that he did appreciate it.

When they got in the SUV Jack asked Ianto if he liked the film, and Ianto expressed his gratitude and then kissed Jack. He then climbed over onto Jack and started to kiss him more intensely, he pulled him closer and rubbed against him, Jack had wanted to do that all night, but didn't want to crowd Ianto, the date was all about Ianto and he thought he'd leave it to him to make the first move, which he did. "Bloody hell Ianto, slow down, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Jack said whilst Ianto was hurriedly kissing Jack's neck. "I know" Ianto replied, getting back into his own seat. "I didn't want you to stop, I just wanted you to slow down is all" Jack explained, a little frustrated that Ianto had stopped. "Mmm" Ianto said whilst reaching down to undo Jack's zipper, Jack just watched Ianto, a little anxiously as he was acting out of character. Ianto leaned over and buried his head in Jack's crotch, searching around for Jack's dick and attempting to suck him off.

When Ianto first placed Jack's cock in his mouth, it was a little unexpected and he pushed back in his seat, he started moaning when Ianto picked up the pace and placed a hand in his hair, passing his fingers through it and pulling at it when Ianto hit one of his pleasure spots. Then Ianto stopped. Jack hadn't even come yet. "Don't stop" Jack pleaded. Ianto laughed and said "You'll have to wait till we get to mine", Jack just moaned and called him 'evil', but Ianto just laughed.

Jack drove fast to Ianto's. He skipped a couple of red lights and broke the speed limit, Ianto was just smirking because he knew Jack was eager to have Ianto finish sucking him off. When they got there and out of the car, Jack practically jumped out of his seat and rushed to grab Ianto and start kissing him, they were lip locked all the way to the front door. Jack pushed Ianto through it, their mouths still touching. Their hands fumbled as they began taking each others clothes off and Jack kicked the door shut.


End file.
